This proposal requests funding for the upgrade of the Varian XL-200 NMR spectrometer to a Varian XL-300 spectrometer with solid-state CP/MAS attachment for the study of biomolecules both in the solid state and solution state. Dr. Chang will study the host-guest interactions in cyclodextrin inclusion complexes and DNA-alkylating agent interactions in vitro. Dr. Byrn's research will emphasize the acridine drugs - nucleic acid interaction and the polymorphism of drugs. Dr. Baird will investigate the structures of DNA-polycyclic aromatic hydrocarbon adducts. Dr. Cassady will elucidate the structures of novel antineoplastic agents from higher plants. Dr. Loudon will use solid state NMR spectroscopy to study the structure of polymer bound carboxylic acids and amino acids.